Shalltear Bloodfallen
:"First, second, and third Floor Guardian, Shalltear Bloodfallen, at your command." ::-Shalltear's Introduction Shalltear Bloodfallen (シャルティア・ブラッドフォールン) is a true vampire and the Floor Guardian of the first three floors in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Shalltear is a vampire of short stature and a child-like appearance. Described as a true beauty, she has pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes, and fine facial features. Her silver hair is tied in a ponytail, allowing others full view of her face. She wears a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket. Her hands are donned with long lace gloves, not showing any bit of skin. Personality Shalltear has a very flirtatious personality and is very open with her sexual preferences, often to other characters' discomfort. Despite her apparent shamelessness, she can be quite innocent about certain things. She has a complex about her small figure, which she attempts to cover up by using breast pads. As a true vampire, Shalltear is extremely proud and takes her position as a Floor Guardian very seriously. She has no patience for failure and will often burst into fits of rage at signs of an unfavorable situation. She will not hesitate to kill any servant who disappoints her; however, she will not punish others for failing in tasks that are impossible to begin with. Shalltear is completely loyal to Ainz and is also a love rival to Albedo for his affections. She takes great joy in being able to prove her worth and fantasizes about the praise she expects to receive. When a situation doesn't go in her favor, she panics about the scolding she believes that she will get. Chronology Abilities and Powers Relationships * Ainz Ooal Gown (Master) * Albedo (Superior, Love Rival) * Aura Bella Fiora (Rival, Best Friend) * Peroroncino (Creator) Trivia * Shalltear's faith comes from her belief in the bloodline of origin, God Cainabel. However, it is superficial as she felt nothing after his defeat at the hands of Ainz Ooal Gown guild members. As she recalls, they referred to him as nothing more than a "weak event boss". * She was given a wide selection of clothing by Peroroncino, all of which catering to one fetish or another. They include dresses, nurse uniforms, maid outfits, bunny suits, sailor uniforms, leotards, swimsuits, bloomers, and blazers. She was given some animal ears and a tail as well. Quotes * (To Ainz) "A beautiful crystal. You are the world’s most beautiful being. Even precious gems can not be compared to your pale white body." * (To Brain) "Are you one of those? The type that doesn’t understand how high the sky is? Do you think you can touch the stars simply by reaching for them? That type of naivety should be reserved for children like Aura. It’s just disgusting with an adult." * "Ahhhhh… I’m going to be scolded by Ainz-sama…I’m going to get scolded…. what should I do…." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Floor Guardians Category:Undead